


Young Justice Genderbend

by Spiralingletters



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Bart Allen, Female Jaime Reyes, Female Tim Drake, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: Short stories of genderbent characters.Requests are appreciated.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Stupid Scarab(Fem!Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khaji Da finds a way to get Jaime to voice her feelings. Unfortunately, she doesn't like it one bit.  
> Pairing : Nightwing x Fem!Blue Beetle

**Khaji Da and Jaime**  
_M'gann's mind-link_  
Normal  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**"Jaime Reyes."** Jaime replied, **"Yes, Khaji Da?"**  
_"Oooh, they're talking. Let's hear what they say."_ said Wonder-girl via mid-link. _"This is intrusion of space,"_ Nightwing commented. No-one heeded him and went back to listening.

Nightwing sighed, even he was tempted to hear one of the conversations the girl had with her scarab.  
**"Why do you sigh every time you think of-?"**. Jaime cut of Khaji Da. **"Khaji Da! We do not mention his name. Besides it's not like he even notices us unless we're on a mission."**

 _"Notice who?"_ asked Robin. All his questions got were shrugs and shushes.  
**"Not notice us? But we are the best!"** Khaji Da exclaimed. Jaime sighed and looked around the room to see whether she was being observed. She found that the others were deep in a mental conversation.  
**"Look Khaji, we are just team-mates. Nothing else will ever happen between us, okay? Just drop it."** Jaime snapped.

Khaji Da was not ready to let it go. **"But if you just told the Nightwing that you liked him-"**

Wonder-girl fell off her chair."OMG! She likes Nightwing!"Wonder-girl squealed

Jaime snapped out of her conversation and stared at her with wide eyes. She started protesting against the notion. Nightwing was still in shock. The new Blue Beetle actually liked him?  
"We heard everything from your conversation with the scarab," Oracle said with a steely tone. Jaime wanted to cry but she refused to.  
"So basically you guys violated my privacy?!" she exclaimed. "No, the scarab was broadcasting your talk to us," explained M'gann.  
"And you think that makes it better?!" Jaime shouted at her. M'gann flinched and Conner came to her rescue.  
"Do not raise your tone with her," he growled. Jaime was taken aback. She glared at them all with anger but there was something else in her eyes.  
Nightwing could see hurt and betrayal in her.  
Jaime then rushed to the zeta-platforms and beamed away. Nightwing turned to them and snarled, "I told you it would be a bad idea to listen."  
Nightwing then went after Jaime. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime later, he found her near the ruins of Mount Justice. Jaime was seated on the sand hugging herself while staring at the sunset. Nightwing sat down beside her.

She tried to get up but he pulled her into his lap. She squirmed but he held on to her tightly.  
Jaime gave him a teary glare. "Are you here to taunt me too?"

Nightwing shook his head and shifted her so that her body face him. Jaime looked away from him, tears still running down her face. Nightwing felt angry at himself for hurting her. He gently tilted her face and wiped her tears away.  
He answered her, "No, I'm here to do this."

Nightwing planted his lips on Jaime's soft ones. Jaime stiffened but soon relaxed into the kiss, it felt like fireworks. Jaime pulled away and reached for Nightwing's mask hesitantly. He lowered her hand and pulled off the mask. She stared into his eyes and smiled, "You have very beautiful eyes, Richard Grayson." Dick pulled her towards him and gave her a chaste kiss.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes and locked lips again. 

Dick took control of their movements and flipped them so that he was on top and she was underneath him. Jaime tightened her legs around him as he pinned her arms above her head. Sand got everywhere but they didn't mind, they were lost in the moment.

They pulled away for air both heaving heavily. Dick pulled her into his arms and they stayed there staring at the sunset until night.


	2. Dancing(Fem!Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought they had left. Honest!  
> OR  
> In which the Team find Tea dancing and singing shamelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used : K/DA - Pop Stars.  
> Lyrics:
> 
> You know who it is, coming 'round again  
> You want a dose of this right now  
> It’s K/DA, uh!
> 
> I'm a goddess with a blade  
> 소리쳐봐 내 이름  
> 잊지 못하게 loud, loud, loud, loud  
> I could take it to the top  
> 절대 멈추지 못해  
> 내가 끝내주는 bad gal, gal, gal  
> And when I start to talk that that (That that)  
> Oh, you won't know how to react  
> I’m a picture-perfect face with that wild in my veins  
> You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl
> 
> So keep your eyes on me now  
> 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
> 닿을 수 없는 level  
> 나와 대결 원한 널 확신해  
> We got it all in our hands now  
> So can you handle what we're all about?  
> We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
> Can you feel the rush now?
> 
> Ain't nobody bringing us  
> Down, down, down, down, down, down  
> They could try it, but we're gonna wear the crown  
> You could go another round  
> Round, round, round, round, round, round  
> Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down
> 
> We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
> We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
> We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
> Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down
> 
> Hey!  
> You ready for this? (Let’s go)  
> See 언제든지 내 모습 magic  
> 단 한 번에 내가 잡어  
> 절대 기죽지 않지 uh! (Uh)  
> Pow pow 네가 뭘 알아 (알아)  
> 견딜 수 없어, 원해도 (해도)  
> 원하는 게 얼굴에 보여  
> I’m trouble and you're wanting it  
> I’m so cold (So cold)  
> When I move that way, you gon' be so blown (So blown)  
> I'm the realest in the game, uh!  
> Said I'm on fire with a blade  
> You’re about to hear my name  
> Ringing in your head like, whoa
> 
> So keep your eyes on me now  
> 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
> We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
> Can you feel the rush now?
> 
> Ain't nobody bringing us  
> Down, down, down, down, down, down  
> They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown  
> You could go another round  
> Round, round, round, round, round, round  
> Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down
> 
> We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
> We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
> We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
> Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down
> 
> Oh, mmm  
> Oh, 난 멈추지 않아  
> Oh, oh, we go hard  
> Oh, oh, we pop stars (Stars), stars (Stars)  
> Ain't nobody bringing us
> 
> Ain't nobody bringing us  
> Down, down, down, down, down, down (Down, down)  
> They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown  
> You could go another round  
> Round, round, round, round, round, round  
> Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down
> 
> We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
> We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
> We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
> Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down.

Robin glanced into the training room. She peeked around and darted in. There was no-one in the Watchtower at that time, the Team had wanted to celebrate a week full of victory and were joined by the Outsiders.  
Robin giggled and removed her mask becoming Teal Eve Drake. She closed the training room door and turned on the speaker blasting a song.

_I'm a goddess with a blade_  
_sori chyuh bwa nae eereum itchi moht ha geh loud loud loud loud_  
_I could take it to the top_  
_juhl dae mum choo ji moht hae nae ga kkeut nae joo neun bad gal, gal, gal_

She twisted, turned and twirled. It was very easy considering the fact that she was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra underneath a baggy white shirt.

_So keep your eyes on me now_  
_mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya_  
_dahl sooup neun level_  
_na wa dae gyul won han nuhl hwak shin hae_

She was so deep into the music that she didn't notice the audience that had gathered in the room.

_Ain't nobody bringing us_  
_Down, down, down, down, down, down_  
_They could try it, but we're gonna wear the crown_  
_You could go another round_  
_Round, round, round, round, round, round_  
_Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down_

Conner whistled,"She's got great pipes." M'gann scowled at him and he mock surrendered. Stargirl looked at Tea with something akin to jealousy and Supergirl, she didn't care. She was more annoyed that her friend had kept this from her.

Dick had his phone out recording his sister as she performed moves that the average girl couldn't.

_see uhn jae deunji nae mo seup magic_  
_dan han bun eh naega jab uh_  
_juhl dae gi jook ji ahn chi uh!_  
_pow pow ni ga mwol ahruh_  
_gyun dil soo up ssuh won hae do_

Jaws dropped when she started rapping. No-one could just believe what they heard from the girl who hardly ever had time to have fun.  
"How the hell does she know how to rap?"whispered an entranced Bart. Jaime looked at his boyfriend and leaned down to whisper,"We must try and woo her."  
Bart hummed in agreement and took out his phone to record too.

_won ha neun gae uhl gool ae boyuh_  
_I’m trouble and you're wanting it_  
_I’m so cold_  
_When I move that way, you gon' be so blown_  
_I'm the realest in the game, uh!_

When it came to the dance routine, she executed it flawlessly which caused Wonder-girl to fangirl.  
"Tea is so talented!"  
Tea turned and gaped at them, she took a deep breath. Dick sensing what tactic she was going to use, handed his phone to Artemis and rushed to Teal before she screamed.

Teal let out the breath she was holding and glared at her brother before whining," _Why?_ "  
She turned to all of them and saw the phones still recording. Teal growled and dashed for her holo-glove in-order to erase all footage of her dancing but her attempt was cut short when Supergirl grabbed the bag that had her uniform.

"Nuh-uh, you are going to teach me all of what you did. And on top of that, you have to buy me apology ice-cream," Supergirl glared playfully. Tea sighed in resignation and nodded. This was the last time she was going to dance in the Watchtower.


	3. War-Path(Fem!Tim)Pt.1

He was hiding in the bathroom with nowhere to go. His team-mates had already fallen and all he could here were the recurring whispers of _"I'm coming to get you."_ and the terrified screams of his remaining comrades.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How It All Began:

The Cave was silent. Not an eerie silent but a peaceful one, but those who know the residents of the cave know that no peace lasts for long.

Most of the cave's residents were in the recreational room when...

*BAM!*

The door slammed open and in skittered Jaime. His eyes darted around the room and fell onto the people in it. His eyes widened.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" he stage whispered. La'gaan glared at him. "We live here, what's your excuse _hermano_?"

Jaime dutifully ignored that question and looked at Nightwing.  
"Somebody messed with Tea's coffee supply and now she's gone loco!"Jaime squeaked.  
Everyone froze and stared at him.

Barbara hesitantly questioned him, "You aren't joking, are you?" Jaime squawked in protest and shook his head.  
Nightwing swallowed his fear. His sister with no coffee and sleep-deprived was more terrifying than him when he was on a sugar rush.

He stood up and instructed them to take precautionary measures, which means hiding all things lethal and possibly lethal.  
They all split up to complete their missions blissfully unaware that a certain little bird was watching them through the security camera.

After they had successfully hidden everything, they went back to the recreational room.That was when it happened.

The lights turned off and the room temperature dropped as their hearts started beating rapidly. Someone whimpered in terror when the doors creaked open. Nightwing and Batgirl fumbled for their flashlights with quaking hands.

They shone the lights at the door and crept closer, the team moving with them. Even Aqualad and Tempest were terrified. Nightwing pushed the door wide open and jumped behind Batgirl, shielding himself from whatever horror awaited them.

Batgirl scream was cut off when she identified who was holding her shoulders. She whirled around pushed Nightwing back in-front of her.  
He squeaked completely shattering his reputation of fearless leader.

He moved forward while telepathically explaining that they had to get to the back door of the mountain in the hangar. Their electronics were down so they had to rely on their memories of the cave's layout. A few minutes of walking towards nowhere, they heard a whisper:  
_"I'm coming to get you."_

They froze and strained their ears. The sound breezed through again:  
_"I'm coming to get you."_

Nightwing pushed them into a room, shut the door and shushed them. Someone tripped over and grabbed M'gann who shrieked in terror. Batgirl shone her torch towards M'gann who had her hand on her mouth. Turns out Conner had tripped over a chair in the room they could now identify as the kitchen.

They calmed down slightly and listened again, emotionally preparing themselves for the chilling whisper. It came again but different:  
_"Come out and face me."_  
_"Come out and face me."_

It sounded farther away than it had originally been and for this, they relaxed.

_"Come Out And Face Me."_

The team froze at the unexpected increase in volume. It sounded like it was coming near and they couldn't harm a team-mate in anyway, so weapons were out.  
_"Come Out And Face ME!"_ The voice sang it as it became louder.  
_"COME Out And FACE ME!"_

They shrunk back hoping that the caffeine-depraved Robin would ignore the door.  
This time instead of singing it, she let out an unholy wail:  
_"COME OUT AND FACE ME OR I'LL FINISH YOU OFF ONE BY ONE!"_

La'gann passed out from terror over-load and fell face first onto the floor. Suddenly he was dragged into the darkness by his feet making Bart screech,"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

And so the game of cat-err...Robin and scared team-mates began. Everyone scrambled to get out of the kitchen, all taking off in different directions. 

**Meanwhile in the Watch Tower:**

Some Justice League members were in the cafeteria swapping stories and drinking coffee when Flash commented,"This is really good coffee."

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement. "I know right. There was a box of it at Mount Justice, I got it from there six days ago."  
Flash froze and said,"Please tell me you didn't take a lot."  
Wonder Woman shook her head and took a sip of her coffee,"No, I took the whole box." Flash spit out his coffee and swore making Captain Atom glare at him.

"It's just coffee, it was scanned and no malicious substances were found. No need for the coarse language."

Flash turned to look at him jabbering away and waving his hands like a maniac when Batman walked in. Superman turned to him and sighed,"Thank God you're here."

Batman raised an eyebrow underneath his cowl and motioned for him to go on.  
Superman pointed to Flash, who was still ranting like a lunatic, and said,"He went crazy after Diana told us that she had taken a box of coffee from Mount Justice."

Batman tensed and growled,"How long ago did this happen?"  
Green Lantern(Guy Gardner) rolled his eyes."We scanned it. There i-- ". Batman cut him off with a growl,"How long?"  
Guy shrunk back and squeaked out,"Six days."

Batman stared into space before turning to Flash, who had stopped ranting, and said,"Robin."  
Flash nodded,"That's what I was trying to tell them." Hal, who had been quiet for a long time, chuckled and said,"If I'm not wrong, then little birdy is already exacting her mistargeted revenge on innocent heroes."

Superman and the Leaguers who didn't know of Robin's coffee withdrawal madness turned to him. "What has Robin III got to do with anything?" asked Hawk-woman. 

Flash squawked and turned to Batman, flapping his arms wildly."Don't they ever associate with Robin?"  
Batman sighed and shook his head,"They only come to see Nightwing and I."

"So you mean none of you know about Robin's coffee withdrawal madness?!"exclaimed Hal. He turned to Batman and said,"We've got to get moving. She's probably done something to them."

Flash, Batman and one Green Lantern set off to stop a crazy, misled bird.

 **Back at Mount Justice:**  
Nightwing was leading Bumblebee, Mal and Garfield through winding hallways that never seemed to end. He paused to shine his light towards a hallway.

"Um...Guys. I think we're lost,"said Garfield. Bumblebee couldn't resist deadpanning."I didn't notice that."

Mal shushed them and pointed down a hallway.  
"I hear something."  
True to his words, a soft hum floated through. Garfield nearly cried at how spooky it was.  
Nightwing shone his torch on every corner, finding nothing he looked towards his comrades only to find them as white as chalk. They were quivering and pointing behind him.  
Dreading his next move, Nightwing turned around and found himself face to face with Robin. She had huge bags under her eyes but what made them really scared, was the smile on her face. It was devoid of all emotion and promised pain.


End file.
